hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
only. |n1stappearance = |info3 = Volume 1 |info4 = Sore ga Seiyuu! }} |seiyuu = Rie Tanaka |hobby = Doing housework, Singing, Karaoke and teasing|status = Alive}} is Nagi Sanzenin's personal maid (who used to be her home tutor) of the Sanzenin household. She is like a surrogate older sister/mother and is the only one who truly understands the relationship between Hayate Ayasaki and Nagi. Appearance Maria has long brown hair that is tied in a ponytail and clipped when she is working, bangs with one long strand of wavy hair in the middle of her face and red eyes. She is mostly seen wearing a maid uniform. During days when she is not working, she wears modern clothes (which rarely ever happens). Characteristics Maria is the character with the most common sense excluding the fact that her sense of value in money is as bad as Nagi Sanzenin. She appears to be the one in charge of everything in Nagi's manor since everyone from the head butler to the SP either obeys or fears her (or both in some cases). She is highly intelligent, somewhat devious, good at general housework and likes games of all kinds, though she is deathly afraid of cockroaches, for she is Katsaridaphobic. She describes her fear as "the dark life-form that exists in the kitchen and other places". She is also capable of self-defense techniques in times of need. She is, however, poor at disguises, as seen multiple times when she tries to spy on Hayate Ayasaki and Nagi, and is recognized instantly. Maria also placed her mark in Hakuo Academy by being the youngest student council president at the age of 10 in her first year. She is one of the only people mentioned to be smarter than Nagi, this being the reason why Nagi made Maria her only maid. She started off as Nagi's tutor. Despite being highly intelligent, she has no clue about "normal life" (for instance, she didn't know that there are other trains besides bullet trains). While less obvious than Hinagiku Katsura, Athena Tennousu and Nagi, Maria has shown progressively increasing signs of love towards Hayate and is often seen blushing while "scolding" him. Another proof of this is shown in the omake in Volume 14, when Maria planned to give Hayate a White Day gift and accidentally said she likes him while practicing. Due to this terrible embarrassment, she refused to admit it when Hayate heard it from her and she said that she was planning to give the gift to Shiranui. Story Beginning Maria met Hayate Ayasaki when he was suffering and she helped him. She wanted to ask Hayate on the whereabouts of Nagi Sanzenin. Just after she asked, they saw Nagi being kidnapped. After Nagi was saved, they brought the injured Hayate to the 2nd Sanzenin mansion. She asked Nagi on what happened between her and Hayate after he woke up. Hayate was trying to explain and thus, she saw that it was a misunderstanding on Nagi's part. Hayate becoming a Sanzenin Butler After that, Maria asked Hayate Ayasaki what happened between him and Nagi Sanzenin in the park. She listened to Hayate's reason to do that and she is the only one who knows the misunderstanding between Nagi and Hayate. Later, Klaus orders Maria to fire Hayate but she can't find a reason to do so after seeing Hayate's skills. When Hayate decided to work harder and clean all the rooms, he unintentionally arrived at Nagi's workplace where she draws her manga and he was caught by Nagi looking at what Hayate mistook for a picture diary. Hayate was then scolded by Nagi as she said that she doesn't want to see him again and Hayate mistakes it with him being fired. Just as he was about to leave from the front of the mansion's gate, the debt-collectors already found him and then took him away. After Maria saw Hayate being recaptured by the debt-collectors, Maria forces Nagi to go save Hayate by paying his debt for him. After that, she explained to Hayate everything around Nagi like introducing Sakuya Aizawa, Isumi Saginomiya, Wataru Tachibana and Saki Kijima. Valentine's Day During Valentine's Day, Hayate Ayasaki asked Maria what he should do after he received a love chocolate. Maria, whom Hayate assumes to have had experience on such things, ends up confused with the sudden questions from him and sulking when Hayate mentioned that his life was boring and senseless which is somehow comparable to hers. Eventually, she refuse to answer Hayate's question and leave him questioned. In the mansion, Maria wondering about her lack of love experience and thinking it's normal since she's never had boys around her age in her past until Hayate comes to her mind. After much thinking, she decided to at least give him some chocolate. Maria then head to the kitchen to make a chocolate. When she about to make one, she met Hayate, whom also want to make a chocolate for Nagi Sanzenin. Hayate then asked who's going to be the receiver of the chocolate. Since Maria didn't want to admit it's for him, she tell him it's a secret and make Hayate assume it's going to be Tama or Seishirou Klaus. Taken aback by that statement, she decided to make amazing chocolate that will amaze Hayate. After she made the phoenix-shaped chocolate, Nagi, who arrives just after she finished making the chocolate, ask who's that extravagant chocolate for. Maria denied that it's for Hayate, which made Nagi assumed it's for Maria herself and Hayate jokingly say that she's such a gourmand. Embarrassed by that claim, Maria proceed to ran away to the garden pool, which surprised Hayate. Hayate found her eventually and give her the chocolate he also made earlier on the kitchen. Hinagiku's Birthday When Hayate Ayasaki come back from buying Hinagiku Katsura's present, Nagi Sanzenin is mad because she doesn't want Hayate to buy gift to another girl. Hayate then gives her a clip hair, which she thanked him for it. Maria praised Hayate for being so thoughtful when Hayate told her the situation. This led to Hayate questioned when Maria's birthday is. However, Maria choose to dodge the question in an awkward manner, much to Hayate's guilt. Maria then went to prepare the bath, in the middle of that she find a cockroach, which she afraid of and let out a scream which caught Hayate's attention. In chain of event, Maria's unintentionally embraced Hayate until he get rid of the cockroach. Realizing that was uncharacteristic of her, Maria fix her posture short while after that and back to her normal adult-like behavior. Hayate then apologizing to Maria for the birthday question earlier and saying he thinks he should not ask something like that. This time Maria tell him that for now her birthday is 24 December and proceed to tell Hayate about her past, saying that she doesn't know her real birthday, her parent's face and her real name. Suddenly, Hayate pull out a plush doll saying that it's a present for Maria. Maria thanked Hayate for it and smilingly said that she'll treasure it as the first gift from him. After that, Maria said jokingly what will he gives to her on her 'real' birthday on Christmas Eve. In answer for that, Hayate promised that he will give her something even better than Santa's present. During Hinagiku's birthday, she accompanied Nagi throughout the Hinamatsuri festival in Hakuou so Nagi could give Hinagiku her birthday present. Shimoda Arc During Nagi Sanzenin, Maria and Hayate Ayasaki's trip towards Izu, Maria is left alone in the train with Hinagiku Katsura when Hayate had to rescue Nagi due to a series of events. Maria was then asked by Hinagiku for some advice regarding a situation that greatly troubles her. After arriving at Izu, Nagi told Hayate and Maria that they should walk around for a bit as she is to take a nap after a tiresome trip. Uncertain on where they will head, Hayate and Maria have decided to just take a break on massage chairs where they ended up being scolded by Kotetsu Segawa stating that young people shouldn't be engaging in activities of the aged. This sudden encounter ended up in a table tennis match between the three of them with Maria being the winner. As a consequence for Hayate and Kotetsu's loss, Maria shall be making them wear a maid dress when she feels doing so. White Day Arc During White Day, (shown in the omake section in vol 14), Maria made a handmade cake for Hayate Ayasaki since he gave her some chocolate during Valentine's Day. But it all ended up in utter failure while practicing what she should say. She practiced saying, "Hayate! I like you!" And it turns out that Hayate was in front of her. Due to immense embarrassment, She revoked her words and told Hayate that it was not for him but rather for Shiranui, but later gives them to Hayate afterwards. At Sakuya's Birthday Party During Sakuya Aizawa's birthday party, she appeared when Sakuya said that Hayate Ayasaki will perform on stage as his birthday present to her. She was also there when Nagi Sanzenin saw Sakuya and her siblings playing with their father, thus, making Nagi leave. Mt. Takao Arc When the new semester began, Maria forced Nagi Sanzenin to go participate on the hike on Mt. Takao because of Nagi's lack of stamina. Golden Week Arc During the Golden Week vacation, Nagi Sanzenin, Hayate Ayasaki and Maria went to Mykonos Island in Greece and eventually meet The Hakuo Three Amiga with Hinagiku Katsura and Ayumu Nishizawa. In Athens, she enjoyed the trip. When she and the others saw Hayate depressed, she gave him advice and this encouraged him to ask Hinagiku about Athena (misunderstanding). Living at Violet Mansion After the Golden Week vacation, Maria was happy about Nagi Sanzenin wanting to have a normal life in a normal house after Hayate Ayasaki discovered the Violet Mansion through Seishirou Klaus. Afterwards, she and Hayate decorated and cleaned it to make it suitable to be lived in. Appearances in Other Media One-shot Timeline Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Cuties Shiori Makimura fixes a tape recorder for Yukiji Katsura, then talks about her days as a student at Hakuō Academy. 7 years ago, when Maria was the student council president, Shiori is amazed at how academic and cute Maria is, so she shows her a video of her growth…but Maria breaks it like it was an accident. In the end, it seems Maria refuses to expose any of her cute traits. At the Sanzenin Mansion, Maria discovers a love letter for Hayate Ayasaki; however, he wants to turn it down. Nagi Sanzenin returns a strict reply to the sender; a second later, the sender replies with a horror letter to Hayate which now scares him. Nagi devises for Hayate and Maria to go on a fake date in order to drive away the sender. The sender is revealed to be Linn Regiostar and he gets enraged at seeing Hayate dating Maria. Hayate and Maria follow Nagi's script by trying on different clothes even though it's embarrassing, with Ayumu Nishizawa and Hinagiku Katsura following them thinking their date is real. Lastly, Hayate and Maria go to an aquarium as Linn tries to get involved with Maria, but he fails. Then, they run into Ayumu and Hinagiku and they ask if they're really dating, but they respond by saying it's just their imagination. At sundown, Maria hopes she'll find a boyfriend like Hayate someday. During the last two episodes, Maria was one of the girls that Hayate was given the option to kiss before midnight, otherwise Nagi would sleep forever. When Hayate entered the living room he asked Maria if Nagi was awake, to which she answered that she was still asleep. While they were both watching TV, where Ruka was being interviewed about her current work as an idol, Hayate thought of an idea that could possibly get a kiss from Maria albeit, 'by accident'. When he decides to do so Hayate calls her and just when Maria turns around, he, at the last second, gives up on his plan and pokes her cheek instead. She asks him if he was having 'fun', to which he embarrassingly says yes. Later when Nagi was still alseep, Maria was in her room trying to wake her up but to no avail. She then tries to contact Hayate, but couldn't reach him as he was busy. After Nagi woke up, she accompanied Maria, Sakuya Aizawa and Isumi Saginomiya to Underdog Park to find Hayate. Once there, they find Hayate and the other girls. When Nagi tries to approach Hayate, Maria tells her that she is still tired and that they should all head back to the Mansion, but Nagi doesn't reply. By the time Nagi suddenly falls asleep, Maria and the rest of the girls are in surprise after Hayate gives Nagi a kiss on the forehead. Alter Ego Maid Black Max Heart This is the disguise Maria and Saki Kijima used during the Hakuou Academy freestyle marathon. While Hayate Ayasaki and Nagi Sanzenin were being attacked by Himuro Saeki, Maria and Saki arrived to help. Wearing their maid outfits with shades they introduced themselves as Maid Black Max Heart (Maria) and Maid White Max Heart (Saki). They did not actually fight Himuro since Seishirou Klaus stepped in and "defeated" Himuro by paying him off with a briefcase full of money. Nurse Maria used this disguise when she wanted to check on Hayate Ayasaki and Nagi Sanzenin when they started working at Cafe Donguri. Gouji Ashibashi (one of Nagi's favorite mangaka) fell in love with her to the point of even proposing to her without talking to her but gave up when Hayate said that she was actually a guy. Hakuou Academy student Maria used this disguise to find out what happened to Hayate Ayasaki when all of the money she gave him (to cover living costs for a few days; after he was ejected from the mansion by an embarrassed Nagi Sanzenin) was returned back to her. She wore round glasses and the Hakuo Academy school uniform. She enjoyed herself while she is in this disguise by teasing Hayate in the elevator on the way up to the student council room. Things come to a head when Maria and Hayate fall over, creating an indecent-looking situation. before the elevator doors opened up to a very confused Hinagiku Katsura. Trivia *Maria has no record of her parents or family as seen in Hayate no Gotoku!! episode 10. **In the end of Volume 51 of Hayate no Gotoku!, Kenjiro Hata revealed that Maria was originally written to be Hayate Ayasaki's sister, but the manga continued longer than he had expected and the plot was eventually dropped. *Although she said that she didn't have any mortal blow, in the manga, Maria used a technique against someone who assaulted her. It looked impressive, twisting her opponent in midair, but all it does is make her opponent bite his tongue. *It was speculated that Maria might be close to Athena Tennousu since an image of her was shown in the magical mirror of Athena, which only shows those who are known by the user. *Maria graduated as a valedictorian at Hakuo Academy at a young age. It is also shown that Maria was a student council president by the age of 10 in her first year of Hakuou Academy. *Maria is so scared of cockroaches that she tends to panic and go overboard around them. *According to Chapter 90, Maria knows 13 different languages. *Both Maria and Hayate have made a cameo appearance in the first volume of the doujinshi series called Sore ga Seiyuu! which was illustrated by Kenjiro Hata. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Maids Category:Female Characters